


A Man Called McClane

by irena_adler



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, M/M, Straight men having gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Matt gives in to his urges.





	A Man Called McClane

**A Man Called McClane—** ****

Matt watched John sleep.He didn’t think he’d seen the great John McClane sleep before, but a full meal, a few beers, and a really boring basketball game on the TV had knocked John out.Not that he was an old man, dozing in front of the TV …

It had been six months since the fire sale insanity, and John and Matt had gotten together to celebrate the anniversary, of sorts, and to compare war wounds.John had recovered more quickly and thoroughly from his wounds, even though Matt was decades younger, and should, in theory, heal faster.He bet that John had just pounded through his physical therapy, instead of getting distracted like Matt had.So Matt’s physical therapist had been a gorgeous man and he’d given Matt’s cock and ass muscles as much of a workout as his leg muscles.Still, Matt had found the therapist too … soft. 

Matt swallowed as he let his eyes roam over John’s hard body.D.C. was experiencing a heat wave and John was only wearing a white undershirt and jeans.Even asleep, he radiated strength and competence and determination.Even bloody and injured, John McClane was the sexiest man Matt had ever seen.Maybe even _because_ of the blood.From shaved head to scarred feet, John was manliness personified.His muscled chest was covered with hair and marks.He sweated and bled and kicked ass like no one Matt had ever known.When Matt was around him, he felt more alive than he ever did, and Matt didn’t think it was because of the memory of what they’d experienced together.While Matt might have been ‘that guy’ for one horrible day, John was ‘that guy’ all the time.At the time, Matt had mostly been too terrified to notice John’s incredible sexiness, but he’d certainly noticed it afterwards.He’d spent the last six months noticing.He wanted to bottle up John and drink him, he wanted to skin John and wrap him around him, he wanted to powder John and inhale him.He’d dealt with this rather embarrassing obsession with a totally-heterosexual man who was old enough to be his father by not dealing with it.He’d avoided situations where they would be alone – always keeping Lucy or the press or some Fed around.But when John had called to see if he wanted to get a pizza and a beer to celebrate living six more months, Matt couldn’t say no.

Now, watching the most desirable man ever sleep just a few feet away, Matt thought that maybe this had all been a mistake.The pizza and conversation had been fun, the two of them able to connect on the oddity of sudden fame and admiration.Now, John was within reach and vulnerable and Matt had always had shit for impulse control. 

Matt’s eyes drifted down to John’s crotch.If a body ever reflected the soul of a man, John McClane’s balls would be huge and hairy and armor-plated.His cock would be as big around as Matt’s fist and the length of his arm.Matt groaned softly to himself, his eyes riveted to the fly on John’s jeans.John was even sleeping with his legs spread, the space between his thighs a perfectly Matt-sized space.

 _Ah, Hell.I can always claim I was drunk._  

Heart pounding, Matt slowly slid off the couch.He scooted across the floor and, holding his breath, carefully touched John’s inner left thigh.John didn’t move.Matt’s hand slid up the expanse of denim-clad muscle to John’s tempting fly.He barely paused to reconsider the wisdom of this, of making a move on a man who could – and had – taken on armies, before his fingers began to undo John’s jeans button.He got the button open and took hold of the zipper, pulling it down …

A vise-grip hand closed around his.“What the hell are you doing?” John growled, his gravelly voice even sexier when roughened by sleep. 

There was really no good explanation what Matt was doing, but that had never stopped him before. “Just checking your religion,” Matt said.“Wanted to know if I should send you a Christmas card or Hanukah one.Or maybe even Kwanzaa?I’ve heard it’s very meaningful.”

John gave a soft grunt of laughter.“My religion?” 

“Sure, circumcision, or the lack thereof, can be a telling sign of religion.Or at least of your parent’s religion.”

“Parents weren’t religious,” John responded, but to Matt’s astonishment, he moved Matt’s hand away and began unzipping his fly himself.“I’ve had people asking me about the size of my balls many times, but no one actually went to _look_.” 

“I’m a visual guy,” Matt said, watching John’s zipper.

“Your generation is all about the pictures,” John grumbled.He finished opening his jeans, showing white BVDs. 

_Of course.He wouldn’t wear anything else._

Then John grabbed the waistband his underwear and shoved it down. 

Matt stared.Even mostly soft, John’s cock was the biggest that Matt had ever seen, except in pro-level porn.The balls underneath, bulging out over the underwear waistband, were huge and furry.

“There, kid, you happy?”John said, sounding annoyed.“Just flesh and blood, nothing special.Now if you’d just-” 

Unable to stop himself, Matt leaned forward and nuzzled John’s cock.

“ _Shit!_ ” John said, seeming to jump backwards into the couch.“What the fuck are you doing?” 

Matt’s face followed John’s movement and he licked the soft cock.“I would hope it would be obvious,” he said in between licks.“Or I’m not doing it right.”

“It is but- _shit!_ ”John interrupted himself with another curse as Matt sucked the head of John’s cock –John’s quickly hardening cock—into his mouth.Matt brought up one hand to hold John’s balls, just feeling the weight of them.John tasted, smelled better than anything Matt had imagined, a combination of sweat and musk that went straight to Matt’s own cock. 

“If this is because I saved your life,” John said hoarsely.“Then stop now.”

“Mm-mm,” Matt said with a negative grunt, his mouth full of cock. 

“But why would you …”

Ignoring the question, Matt lifted his head and stared at John’s hard, erect cock, glistening with saliva.“God,” he groaned, “I may have to start a new religion, a cult worshipping John McClane’s cock.” 

John gave a grunt of laughter.“Are you sure you want to do this, it’s not some sort of gratitude?”

“Dude,” Matt said, stroking John’s rigid cock with the hand not fondling his balls.“I’ve been wanting to do this for _ages_.And you thought I was all about Lucy.” 

“Didn’t know you were gay,” John grumbled, obviously uncomfortable with the topic.

“Even if I wasn’t,” Matt said, tickling John’s balls with little flicks of his tongue.“One sight of your equipment would be enough to turn me gay.” 

John laughed again.“Never heard that one.” 

“Mmm,” Matt responded, for once not wanting to talk.He sucked John’s cock back into his mouth, and set about giving a blowjob worthy of that cock.He licked and sucked and swirled his tongue.He probed the slit and lipped the head and did everything he could think of that might feel good.

One of John’s hands settled in Matt’s hair, just resting there.Matt loved the weight of the hand, but even more he loved the soft cursing falling from John’s lips.It was a steady stream of ‘fuck’, ‘shit’ and ‘God’, interspersed with ‘oh’, ‘yes’ and the occasional ‘kid’.

Whenever Matt thought that John might be getting close, he backed off and nibbled John’s furry belly, sucked on his balls, blew softly on the wet skin.His own body vibrated with arousal, his cock a solid ache, but he ignored it. 

“Matt,” John groaned at last.“You trying to kill me?”

“You?”Matt laughed.“You’re unkillable.” 

“You’re sure trying …”

Matt laughed again and sucked John’s cock back into his mouth.He wanted to deep throat him, but didn’t think he could take a cock that size.Instead, he took a firm grip on the base of the cock then sucked and bobbed for all he was worth. 

“Wait, kid,” John said hastily.“I’m gonna-”

Matt made a negative noise and sucked harder, bracing himself against John’s legs. 

John groaned, a deep heavy sound that vibrated through his whole body.Matt felt John’s balls tighten and Matt blew his last breath out of his nose.John’s hips thrust up and he shot his cum down Matt’s throat. 

Matt swallowed and swallowed and swallowed, a seemingly endless amount of salty, sharp cum.John continued to thrust against his mouth even after his orgasm was finished, a sound suspiciously like a whimper escaping his lips.

When John finally stopped, collapsing back against the couch, Matt shoved one of his hands against his own groin.A few rubs and he was coming hard in his jeans, pleasure blasting through him.He moaned around John’s softening cock and rubbed himself through his orgasm. 

_Yes, yes, yes, yes … God, yes._

He pulled back from John’s cock, gasping heavily, and laid his head against John’s thigh.He could feel John trembling even through the denim. 

“Fuck,” John commented at last.

Matt licked his lips.“Yes, please.That would be really, incredibly great.”

“Huh?” 

“Oh,” Matt said blithely.“I thought you were offering to fuck me.”

“ _Shit_ , kid,” John snapped.“Just because I let you give me a blowjob doesn’t mean I’m gay all of the sudden.” 

“Why do you have to be gay?”Matt said, smiling up at John with his most winning smile.“Just do it ‘cause it feels good.”

“Ha,” John sneered, but his hand was still softly stroking Matt’s hair. 

“Been a while for you, I’m guessing.Or maybe you always shoot a gallon of cum.”

“You didn’t seem to mind,” John said with a smirk. 

“I didn’t mind,” Matt said, licking his lips again.And he hadn’t, not at all.“Shoot your wad down my throat anytime.”

John’s eyebrows shot up.“Anytime?” 

“Oh, yeah, the Church of Worshiping John McClane’s Cock may not have a big congregation, but we’re very devoted.None of this Sunday-only shit.Anytime, anywhere, any way.”It was a ridiculous, outrageous promise.But this was John-fucking-McClane and Matt trusted him on a bone-deep level.To say he trusted with him with his life was just superfluous.

John stared down at him.“You serious?” 

“Hell, yeah, I’m serious.Do you think I go down on my knees for just any man?That what you think of me?”

“No, no,” John said hastily. 

Matt nodded.He _had_ gone done on his knees for many men, but he didn’t consider himself a slut.Just … friendly.“So, yeah, you gonna fuck me, or what?”

John rolled his eyes.“I’ll think about it.” 

Matt grinned widely.That was a major step forward.His ass already throbbed in anticipation of that huge cock splitting him open.

“Get that look off your face, kid,” John said.“I’m an old man, I won’t be able to get it up for days.” 

That sounded even more promising.“Maybe next time we could get a little bit more undressed?I think I got zipper burn.”

“Who says there’s gonna be a next time?” John grumbled. 

“C’mon, man,” Matt said, rubbing his cheek against John’s thigh.“Don’t tell me that you didn’t just get the best head of your life.”

John shrugged.“Not a lot to compare it to.” 

“You mean that your Ex wouldn’t-”

“There was a lot that my Ex wouldn’t.” 

“Damn, the Church of Worshipping John McClane’s Cock might just have to put a burning cross in her lawn or something to protest her keeping your cock from everybody else, but not taking proper care of it.”

John snorted and put his hand on Matt’s shoulder.“Get up, kid.” 

Matt got slowly to his feet.His legs felt like jelly.His knees gave out and he collapsed on top of John.

“Hey, hey,” John protested.“None of that cuddling stuff.” 

Matt grumbled and took his time pulling off of John.He wasn’t usually much of a cuddler himself, but the feel of John’s chest against his was electric.He _really_ wanted to try kissing John, but doubted that John would be excited about Matt’s cum-breath.

 _Next time,_ he promised himself, and his body sang with the possibility of it.Out loud, he said, “You got another beer?” 

“Fridge,” John said.

Matt wobbled his way out of the room to the kitchen.Opening the fridge, he grabbed two beers from the almost empty fridge, opened them, and then made his way back to John.He collapsed on the couch and waved a beer in John’s direction, noticing that John had tucked himself away already. 

Instead of grabbing the beer, John grabbed Matt’s wrist and jerked.Matt fell over, half-sprawled again on John’s lap.

“Anywhere, anytime, any way?” John asked hoarsely. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Matt said.“I said so, didn’t I?”

“I don’t what you see when you look at me, but I’m an old, broken-down cop with not much experience in this area.” 

Matt grinned, squirming up into John’s arms.He took a quick swig of his beer to wash out his mouth then nuzzled John’s neck, breathing deeply of his unique scent.“Experience isn’t necessary.Besides, I know you can make the best of any situation, no matter how crazy or adrenaline-inducing.”

John laughed and Matt reveled in being able to feel that laugh through the press of John’s body against his.“Something good from one of these shitty messes I get into?Would be a nice change.”

Then, to Matt’s utter surprise, John leaned down and claimed Matt’s mouth with his own.

 


End file.
